


You know nothing DEREK HALE...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles wants the bite.But when he asks for it things are not going as planned.;)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	You know nothing DEREK HALE...

**Author's Note:**

> 2 ideas became one again...  
> IDK

Derek is going to DIE!

Or kill Stiles.

He isn’t sure yet.

*-*

It was a normal Saturday night. The pack was gathered in Derek’s loft.

They decided to watch some stupid Marvel movie that Stiles insisted on. The Alpha pretended to hate it but seeked a spot near the human anyways; Stiles was beaming with happiness and the born werewolf wanted to be close to him..

Then out of the blue Stiles launched to his side, hugging him unexpectedly.

Derek froze.

He liked it but it felt weird with the whole pack around them, staring.

Erica smirked while Lydia and Alison giggled.

Scott was mad but distracted by Isaac and Boyd with Cora and Jackson were laughing silently.

The werewolf was not the affectionate guy.

He didn’t need hugs.

No matter what Stiles believed.

The human clearly wanted to annoy him that’s why he did it.

“its freaking cold in here and you are like a walking furnace.” He declared and nested closer to the werewolf’s body.

After a while the werewolf realized that their bodies were in a peculiar angle and Stiles was gonna be sore and complaining about it later; so Derek reached out his hand and held the human closer.

Stiles hummed pleased his focus still on the movie.

It was Cora’s turn to grin now.

Derek thought this was the most awkward moment of the night.

Until Stiles fell asleep and his real torture began.

Because apparently Stiles talks to his sleep.

*-*

“Come one Der. Harder… Yes.. MMM..”

“Is that all you got?”

Derek’s face was red and the whole pack was ready to burst into laugh.

“Show me those muscles. Come on Deeeeeeer?” Stiles whined.

“Der bear? Don’t be mad…” Stiles pouted, and Derek wanted to stub himself with a wolfbane dagger and die.

“Come closer… I have something to give you.” Stiles giggled in his sleep and the Alpha was seriously debating to leave the loft and never come back.

Jackson whispered mockingly. “Get closer Derek”.

The Alpha growled and untangled himself from Stiles trying not to wake him up.

He was taking off his shirt and before he transformed into his wolf form he order.

“I want you all out by the time I come back!” he ordered flashing his eyes and disappearing in the dark.

*-*

He ran fast.

Faster than ever before.

_He needed distance. From Stiles and all his feelings towards the human._

_Love, care, affection, need,, passion, protectiveness, tenderness._

_He wanted Stiles._

_He wanted a relationship with him. But Stiles was young and had a whole life ahead of him._

_He didn’t have time for a broken man like Derek._

_And even though the human was attracted towards the werewolf he didn’t feel the same way the older man felt._

_Finding a mate once seemed a faded dream. Until that day; when he met him._

_Their worlds collided and nothing was ever gonna be the same again._

_Derek brought death with him and Stiles deserved better._

_The human would get over his crush and move on._

_It would be ok._

_Derek would make sure of that._

_That’s what friends do after all!_

_That’s what an Alpha does._

Thoughts like these were clouding his mind.

The forest and some clean air would help him.

_Forget Stiles!_

_Learn how to forgive himself._

_Someday he might succeed…_

*-*

The Alpha found his way back to the loft easily.

He detected only one heartbeat and he assumed it was Cora’s.

Once inside, he knew that Cora was long gone and Stiles was still sleeping on his couch.

Silently. _Thank God!_

He shook himself and moved towards his bathroom to change.

When he came back Stiles was awake looking towards him.

“Where is everyone?” the human asked craning his neck looking around the loft.

“Left I pressume. The show was over anyway.” Derek scoffed and Stiles remained silent.

“Actually… That’s good. Great actually. Because I wanted to talk to you about something.” The human fidgeted nervously.

“What up?” Derek asked folding his hand around his chest and watching the human getting more nervous by the minute.

“I wanted to ask you for the bite…” Stiles whispered.

“No.” the Alpha responded emphatically and walked towards the balcony of the loft.

“What?” Stiles asked shocked.

“I said no Stiles.” Derek repeated calmly.

“Why not?” the human pressed. “You didn’t even heard why I want it.” The boy continued.

“I said no Stiles and its final.” The werewolf said with a dismissive tone.

“So what? I’m not good enough for your precious bite?” Stiles yelled a little mad.

“You don’t want the bite…” Derek responded.

“And how do you oh mighty Alpha know it?” Stiles pressed getting madder by the second.

“I just do..” Derek growled a bit to make the human go away.

“You know nothing Derek Hale…” Stiles said with a dismissive tone fuming with anger.

“You have no right to deny it to me. You gave it to Jackson, and I WANT IT, so you are going to give it to me.” Stiles explained his voice trembling from the nerves.

The Alpha had enough!

_He wasn’t going to give it to Stiles. No matter what. He couldn’t risk it!_

Derek was onto Stiles pinning him against the metallic door of the loft and growling at him mad.

“You don’t want the bite Stiles. All you want from me is to bent you over the nearest surface and make scream my name.” the Alpha growled scenting the neck of the human who was panting against the body of the werewolf.

“Please… “ Stiles begged not knowing for what he was begging with his eyes closed reeking arousal and driving the wolf mad.

The Alpha grazed his teeth against the pale flesh of the human. Stiles smelled and tasted amazing.

Derek left a long stripe against the sensitive neck of the human and took a few steps back looking at him angry, disappointed, and turned on at the same time.

“Just go..” Derek said and turned his back leaving the human breathless and trembling.

“No.” Stiles declared and stood at his position trying to calm down tin order to persuade the Alpha.

“Stiles please go away. It won’t happen.” the Alpha said and walked towards his bed sitting down and looking at his feet.

Stiles stayed in his place silent and then walked towards the bed sitting down next to him.

“I want the bite so I can protect you, my dad, myself and the pack. You will get stronger and I would stop being the defenseless human. You will be stronger I will be stronger so it’s really a win-win.” Stiles said smiling.

“No Stiles. You don’t understand. If the bite doesn’t work.. You will.. No I cant.. I cant loose you. I wont risk it. Not with you.” The Alpha said and looked towards the human.

Stiles was left speechless.

_Derek cared about him???_

_WTF?_

“You mean…. You care about me?” Stiles asked.

“Of course I do, you idiot!” Derek said fondly.

“You are pack.. You are…. Everything.” The Alpha said almost sad.

“You are not weak. You never were. And whenever you need me I will be there. You will be safe. I will protect you. No matter what!” Derek confessed.

“What if I want to protect you huh? I can’t protect you, or anyone else I love. I hate that” Stiles whispered looking at his hands.

“You… you.. love me?” Derek asked taking the human’s hands on his own and mingling their fingers.

Stiles nodded blushing harder.

“Not just a crush?” Alpha pressed.

Stiles shock his head.

“Stiles I really need you to use your words right now. I’m dying over here. How can you love me huh? You cant. I’m not…. good…” the Alpha said with a sad voice again.

Stiles didn’t need words.

He leaned and placed his lips softly on the Alpha’s who responded all to willingly opening his mouth, while he pulled the human on his lap and kissed him deep leaving soft moans.

“I love you.” Derek breathed after he ended the kiss and placed some smaller ones on the human’s mouth. “I would get feral if I lost you.” The werewolf promised and leaned onto the human’s neck breathing hard.

Stiles encircled his body on the werewolf’s holding him tight.

“Ok.. Ok…” he whispered and caressed the back of the werewolf.

Derek seemed so fragile and about to break and Stiles couldn’t let that.

“I wont leave you.” Stiles promised and leaned into the werewolf who started caressing the human’s waist softly.

“If you keep doing that.. I will fall asleep again.” Stiles mumbled sleepily.

Derek smirked.

“You talk in your sleep you know…” Derek said falling back in bed and pulling the human on top of him and cuddling him.

“Oh…” Stiles said and blushed.

“What was I doing to you anyways?” The werewolf smirked and brought the human’s face closer to his own so he can gaze his amber eyes.

“You were massaging me. You had divine hands.” Stiles giggled hiding on the werewolf’s neck

“Oh…” Derek blushed.

“I could.. If you wanted me to..” he whispered.

“Hmm maybe tomorrow… Can you please hold me tonight?” Stiles asked joying his hand to the werewolf’s.

“Anything for my mate…” the wolf said.

“I KNEW IT” Stiles jumped and punched the chest of the werewolf who laughed and held him tighter.

“Be nice I’m your Alpha..” Derek growled playfully and flashing his eyes and smirking towards the pinned to bed human.

“Noppppppe…” Stiles said giggling.

“Yes…” Derek said and kissed the human senseless.

“Its not fairrrrrrrrrrrr” Stiles whined.

“All is fair in love and war. So what is it gonna be Stilinski?” the Alpha challenged .

“I choose….. Love…” Stiles said and claimed the lips of his Alpha again.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if u like it :)  
> Thanks


End file.
